


Пьянящий воздух Дакки

by ForeverNemi



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- У Фостера крохотные такие ручонки, ну, как у динозаврика.<br/>- О, жуть. Значит и писюлька малюсенькая.<br/>*<br/>- Но это ведь не так. Ты же видел. Ты сам видел в Бангладеше и знаешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьянящий воздух Дакки

Дакка была противная и липкая, как жители ее трущоб. Жарко и потно, аромат тухлого мяса и вспотевших тел гулял даже по центральным улицам, а там, куда Так забрался в поисках Франклина, воздух можно было мять пальцами. Землянки, стоящие впритык дома, закрытые картонными щитами проходы – трущобы столицы во всей красе. Так шел между ними, петлял по узеньким улочкам, уворачивался от дерьма, которое метко кидали в проходящих местные безумные дети. Он искал Франклина третий день, и только вчера вечером смог узнать, что высокого светлокожего, слишком выделяющегося на фоне местных смуглых людей, иностранца видели в одной из опиумных курилен на окраинах Дакки.  
От забитого наркомана, который и рассказал про Фрэнка, до него самого Так добирался больше двух дней, переходя по цепочке от одного человека к другому, молясь и матеря про себя придурка Фостера, решившего, что он сам способен на подвиги и поддержка тылов ему не нужна. Тылом Так себя не считал, и сейчас имел еще один шанс дать это понять и Фрэнку. Он шел по обочине железной дороги, то и дело оглядываясь, искал нужный закуток, за которым, как успел рассказать наркоша Тимо, был притон. Если он не наврал, то Фрэнк пришел туда в одиночестве, без хвоста и охранников, возможно даже, по доброй воле. Но Так не верил в это, и интуиция, свербившая где-то под копчиком, подсказывала, что он прав.  
Толкнув дверь, сколоченную из сложенных вчетверо коробок и неровно разломанных реек, Так оказался в низком, темном и дымном помещении. Вдоль стен стояли лавки, на которых сидели или лежали курильщики, а возле них скользили маленькие юркие тени – подростки, набивавшие или чистившие трубки, собиравшие плату. Франклина найти было снова несложно. Казавшийся великаном, слишком выделяющийся на темном фоне, придурочный дружок Така в полном одиночестве – словно люди от него отодвигались и старались держаться подальше – лежал на лавке и выписывал руками кружева перед лицом.  
\- Эй, ты, - толкнул его в бок коленом Так, привлекая внимание. – Совсем одурел?  
\- Та-а-а-акк, дружище, - расплылся в улыбке, что твой Чеширский кот, Фостер. Так наклонился к нему, провел перед лицом ладонью и вздохнул. Фрэнк тормозил, отчаянно и страшно, но за пальцами следил послушно. Глаза у него были пьяными, мутными и нездорово-синими, никогда еще Так не видел напарника в таком состоянии.  
\- Идти можешь? – вздохнул он.  
\- Попробую.  
Попытка провалилась, едва начавшись. Фрэнк завозился и рухнул с лавки на грязный пол как пыльный мешок, набитый камнями. Так вздохнул снова, подхватил его за спину и потянул вверх, помогая встать. Получалось плохо. Фрэнк оскальзывался на плевках наркоманов, хватался за плечи и шею Така, пытаясь удержаться, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как, присев, взвалить его себе на плечи. Франклин обмяк сразу, повис длинным тяжелым телом на друге и затих. Руки его обвисли плетями, а носки ботинок при каждом шаге лупили Така по коленям. Но Так героически тащил на себе обкуренного и невменяемого Фостера, не обращая уже внимания на то, что их окружало. Он осторожно обходил мусорные кучи, заполонявшие собой то, что считалось в Бангладеше тротуарами, зло зыркал на тех, кто осмеливался встать на его пути, а местные дети сами пугались сурового иностранца. Каждый шаг был пыткой и подвигом, но Так шел, пока не добрался до относительно цивилизованных мест, где уже можно было поймать велорикшу.  
Он свалил впавшего в транс Фрэнка на сиденье, кое-как примостился рядом и велел везти их к Рэдиссону, хоть и сомневался, что полиция пропустит рикшу в центр. Но по ночному времени дороги были свободны – так, как это возможно в Дакке – и рикша довез их почти до конца. Красная крыша гостиницы маяком сигналила о том, что спасение и душ близки, а вымыться воняющему Фостеру точно бы не помешало, как и основательно вспотевшему Таку. Последние футы давались еще сложнее, чем первые, но делать было нечего. Он пронес уже храпящего Фрэнка через холл, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды обслуги и гостей, поднялся в свой номер и повалил Франклина на коврик у входа.  
Раздеть бесчувственное и негибкое тело было еще одним поступком, сравнимым с подвигом Геракла. И Так с ужасом представлял, что следующим станет общий для них подвиг – чистка Авгиевых конюшен. Воняло от Фрэнка отвратительно – потом и едкой бангладешской грязью, мусором, щедро раздающим свой аромат всему живому, и дымом, отравленным опиумным дымом, впитавшимся, кажется, в каждую пору Фостера. Так осторожно раздевал его, перекатывая с боку на бок, задрал тощие, но ужасно тяжелые ноги, чтоб стянуть с них воняющие брюки и трусы.  
\- Оп-па.  
Фрэнк вообще не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Так, не развязывая, стащил с него ботинки, прихватив их вывернутыми наизнанку брюками Фостера, которым и без того пришел конец. Всю одежду Так запихнул во франклиновскую рубашку, связал узлом и поставил у двери в коридоре. Ничего из этого чистоплюй Фостер в жизни больше не наденет.  
Перспектива тащить друга на себе в ванную Таку не нравилась, но делать было нечего. Франклин источал такие ароматы, что вонь бразильских фавел скатывалась до положения серебряного призера в этом соревновании. Поднять обмякшего Фостера уже основательно уставшему Таку было сложно, получилось только с третьей попытки, и спустя двенадцать минут голый и безвольный Фрэнк стоял прислоненным к стенке душевой кабинки, а сам Так раздумывал, как бы половчее устроиться, чтобы его вымыть.  
Идеальным вариантом было бы забраться в кабинку самому и, держа Фрэнка за шкирку, устроить его под душем. Но в понятия «дружбы» такая чертовщина не входила, да и попахивала… Попахивала хуже, чем сам Фостер сейчас.  
Пока Так думал, его пьяный и совершенно невменяемый напарник вдруг улыбнулся, словно увидел волшебную фею, и потихоньку стал сползать на дно душевой, явно прощаясь с сознанием.  
Думать было некогда. Так, проклиная все на свете и в первую очередь – непутевого Фостера, решившего, что отследить наркотраффик лучше всего с конечных пунктов продаж, залез в кабинку в чем был. Под ледяной водой, которой он немедленно окатил Фрэнка, его одежда мгновенно вымокла, а тело пробила болезненная дрожь, зато Фостер открыл глаза, из которых понемногу выветривалась опиумная дурь.  
\- Меня тошнит, - признался он, и Таку пришлось его отпустить.  
Кое-как, вяло перебирая по кафелю руками и ногами, Франклин добрался до унитаза и едва ли не влез туда по шею, выблевывая все, что было еще в его желудке. Взмокший – уже от пота, выступившего на всем теле, бледный до зелени и почти полностью невменяемый, он упал на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Так вышел следом, стащил мокрую одежду и снова потянул друга за собой в душ, помогая ему идти, а потом и прямо держаться под обжигающе-ледяными струями. Фрэнк был холодным, все еще с трудом стоял на ногах, и Так все держал его, крепче обнимая за грудь и пытаясь удержать. Прошло минуты три, за которые оба промерзли до костей, и только тогда Фрэнк начал немного приходить в себя. Он был еще бледен, но глаза теряли мутность, становились по-прежнему васильковыми, а когда он начал крутиться в объятиях друга, его пришлось отпустить. Правда, Так все еще стоял рядом, боясь, что Фрэнк может упасть, но тот сделал воду теплее, оперся на стену и стоял там, отфыркиваясь и крутя головой, от чего мелкие капли фонтаном разлетались по кабинке.  
Так понял, что с другом почти все нормально, вышел, дрожа от холода, и бросил напоследок:  
\- Зубы почисти.  
Он и сам не понял, зачем это сказал, просто злость и облегчение от того, что живой и почти здоровый Фрэнк фыркал в душе, накатили на него приливной волной. Грудь, все три дня скованную будто ободами, отпустило, и воздух казался сладким. Так, замерзнув, лег под одеяло, которое раньше за ненадобностью валялось в кресле. Кое-как согревшись, он почти задремал, когда из душа выполз Фрэнк и, недолго думая, завалился в кровать к Таку, стремясь скорее укрыться одеялом. От Фостера пахло мятой гостиничной зубной пасты и жасминным мылом, от которого Таку всегда хотелось чихать. Запоздало он подумал, что притащил Фостера к себе в номер, и теперь тот решил согреться там, где было возможно.  
\- Какого черта? – возмутился Так, толкая его локтем в бок, но Фрэнк неумолимо подлезал к нему, ежась от удовольствия побыть в тепле.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заболел, то молчи, - прохрипел он, а потом облапил Така как любимого плюшевого мишку, уткнулся носом ему в шею и мгновенно засопел.  
Таку нужно было винить только себя. Во-первых, Фостеру с самого начала нечего было делать в его номере, но тут уже ничего не исправить. А во-вторых, потратив три дня на поиски, Так точно не хотел, чтобы этот оболтус, данный судьбой и шефом ему в напарники, подхватил бронхит даже в парной и душной Дакке. Смирившись со своей участью, Так вздохнул и расслабился, старательно отгоняя от себя мысль, что Фрэнк обнимает его совершенно голый, и его причандалы некстати трутся о задницу Така.

Утро, наступившее для обоих около пяти часов, выдалось чуть прохладным, что после изнуряющей жары было неплохо. Но Так все равно задыхался под одеялом, а особенно под Фрэнком, который даже не подумал отпустить его, наоборот, прижимал все ближе и, кажется, пускал слюну ему на плечо.  
Так поморщился.  
Поерзав, чтобы немного освободиться от удушливых объятий, он похолодел и замер. Не такой сюрприз он мечтал найти утром в своей кровати, но и избавиться от него было невозможно. Довольный Фрэнк тихонько похрапывал, обнимая его, шлепал чуть обветренными от постоянных – и Така бесила эта привычка – облизываний губами, а потом начал бормотать, постепенно увеличивая громкость:  
\- Ох, детка, да, иди ко мне…  
Так снова застыл, чувствуя, как выпрыгивают от удивления глаза из орбит. И услышать что-то подобное этим ранним утром, по крайней мере, от Фрэнка, он тоже не ожидал.  
А Фостеру снилось что-то чудесное, кожей Так чувствовал его улыбку и довольное сопение. Член же Фрэнка, по-утреннему крепкий, упирался в задницу Така, лишая самообладания. Поняв, что еще пьяный от опиума дружок видит какой-то приятный и развратный сон, Так решил бежать, оставляя поле боя за победителем.  
Фрэнк же, почувствовав раздолье и свободу в ставшей пустой кровати, раскинулся в ней морской звездой, и несчастное одеяло плавно скользнуло на пол. От открывшегося вида у Така зарябило в глазах. Фрэнк, конечно, был его напарником, другом и почти братом, но до полной обнаженки их отношения не доходили. Стараясь не смотреть на лежавший ровно на животе член Фостера, Так осторожно подобрался к спящему другу, зажмурив один глаз и прищурив второй – только чтобы ни на что не наткнуться, – наощупь нашел одеяло и накинул его на снова начавшего дрожать Фрэнка.  
\- Детка, иди ко мне, - почмокав, попросил все еще спящий Фрэнк. – Я замерз.  
Перед Таком стоял трудный выбор. Ему нужно было или спасти друга, но лечь с ним в кровать, или оставить как есть, а потом еще несколько дней ждать, когда можно будет улететь. Оставаться в Бангладеш он не собирался под страхом казни. Еще позавчера, на следующий день после самовольной пропажи Фостера, он узнал, что транзит идет не из Дакки, и делать в этой богом проклятой стране им больше нечего.  
Тяжело вздохнув и мысленно перекрестившись, дабы уберечься от поползновений друга, Так лег в кровать и позволил Фрэнку снова обнять себя.  
И, кстати, легенды, ходившие по управлению и верным шепотом передаваемые между сотрудниками, не врали. Фостер был совершенно неутомим, и его член, не потерявший крепости, снова уперся Таку в зад. Он лежал и думал об Англии, о ее серых полях и утреннем тумане, неискоренимой влажности и нефильтрованном пиве, которое в Америке никак не мог заменить старый добрый «Будвайзер». Так лежал и думал обо всем, что приходило в голову, но старательно не обращал внимания на то, как пыхтит и возится позади него Фостер.   
Фрэнк разошелся не на шутку. Возможно, ему снились веселые подружки из любимого клуба, или те близняшки, с одной из которых он пытался познакомить друга после развода, или еще какая-то сексуальная чертовщина, но то, что он делал, во всех словарях значилось как «фрикции».  
Так закусил губу, а потом – для верности – костяшки пальцев, но мужественно терпел, стараясь не сбежать и не разбудить Фрэнка. Если бы тот проснулся в такой момент, то неловкости не было бы конца, да и дружба их оказалась бы под ударом. А Так не хотел, чтобы она заканчивалась. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк иногда был ослом, а иногда – козлом, лучшего партнера у Хэнсена не было еще никогда. И ничто не должно это изменить.  
Даже долгий влажный стон на ухо и мокрые губы, касавшиеся мочки.  
Англия в мыслях Така становилась все дальше и размытее, ее закрывали туман и дожди, и на первый план выходили только быстрые толчки и грудные стоны Фостера.  
\- Детка, вот это попка, - шептал Фрэнк, по-хозяйски хватая Така за бедро – волосатое, мускулистое и вовсе не девичье бедро! – Так бы и жил в ней.  
На это Так не подписывался. Он снова хотел было вырваться, но теперь Фрэнк держал крепко, почти до боли впившись пальцами ему в бок.  
\- Такая горячая, детка, - бормотал Фрэнк, тыкаясь членом в шов трусов Така, а губами – ему в щеку, коротко и влажно целуя.  
Так жмурился, морщился, но терпел, а Фостер разогнался. Движения его были все быстрее и короче, дыхание все жарче. Он вспотел и скользил грудью по спине Така, видно, совсем согрелся. От былого холода не осталось и следа, и Так заторможено подумал, что его дружок весьма горяч. В любом смысле.  
Мысль сорвалась, едва раздался горловой стон, а потом кровать затряслась, отзываясь на последние толчки Фрэнка. И все затихло.  
Только Так, чувствовавший мокрые следы на трусах, матерился себе под нос и обещал, как только они вернутся, попросить перевод.

\- Доброе утро! – лохматый и сияющий улыбкой Фрэнк выполз из-под одеяла, окатив Така несвойственным ему по утрам дружелюбием. – А где мои трусы?  
В голове Хэнсена крутилось много ответов, но почему-то все они казались ему брюзжанием сварливой жены.  
«Где бросил – там и бери»  
«Там же, где ты три дня шлялся»  
«А мне откуда знать?».  
Но Так не был женой, он был другом, товарищем и верным тылом, поэтому коротко, как мог, объяснил Фрэнку всю ситуацию.  
\- Вот это да, - раскрыл рот Фостер, слушая историю о том, как храбрый и могучий Так, не зная усталости, искал его по всем борделям и притонам города, преодолевая препятствия, раскидывая одной левой врагов, а правой таща за собой бесчувственное тело друга.  
Но весь пафос испарился, когда Фрэнк, задумчиво глядя на вставшего с кровати Така и почесывая бровь, спросил:  
\- А что это за пятна у тебя на трусах?  
Так закрыл глаза и мысленно зашептал молитву, где просил кротости и смирения у высших сил. Отвечать он не стал – это для слабаков, просто скрылся в ванной.  
Неловкость прошла почти до конца месяца через три, и смотреть другу в глаза было уже не стыдно. Только одно томило Така. После развода его личная жизнь не просто не ладилась – она была ужасной, и даже мысль зарегистрироваться на сайте знакомств не пугала. Так был уверен, что его можно понять. Не часто же у натурала, каким он себя считал, встает от того, что лучший друг трется членом об его зад. Так и рехнуться недолго.  
Так окончательно решился на эксперимент, но решил отложить его, пока они не вернутся из Гонконга. Точно. Так он и поступит.


End file.
